Newest Obsession
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Belarus, as everyone knows, is what one would call obsessed, especially when it came to his big sister Russia. At least, he was; until he met you. His obsession is directed toward you now, and he'll do anything to have you- absolutly anything. Male!BelarusXReader
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

9 hours, 57 minutes, and 4 seconds.

That was how long the platinum blonde had been sitting against the wall, living in his thoughts, a bottle of vodka held loosely in his hand. He'd first gotten into the alcoholic drink when he found out it was big sister Russia's favorite. She had been his obsession at the time, and thus, he'd done whatever he could to forge a connection with her.

Of course, she wasn't his obsession now, but his addiction to vodka wasn't going to fade away anytime soon. And the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about you certainly wasn't helping. His chest tightened as he thought about you.

You were his current obsession, and the reason why he was drunk on his ass.

Ironically, it was because of his old obsession that he met you.

**Several days ago...**

Belarus silently sharpened his knife, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He'd heard from Lithuania that big sister Russia was coming home from the world meeting- and was bringing another girl with her.

Well, Belarus certainly didn't like that one bit. He was the jealous type, to say the least, and he hated it when other people were around his big sister. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, Belarus would make sure he/she would meet his/her painful demise- by his own hand. Or his knife, if you wanted to get technical.

He heard the front door open and demonic hatred twisted the platinum blond's normally handsome features. He stuffed the knife in one of his large pockets and stalked over to the door. Standing there was his beautiful older sister, Russia, and you- although, he would admit, you were rather pretty as well.

A look of fear crossed his big sister's face. "H-Hello, little brother Belarus."

The Belarusian didn't bother with formalities, nor did he care that you were standing there- he was going to ask, dammit! "Marry me, big sister." He grabbed her shoulders roughly, leaving purple bruises.

The Russian shook her head, angering the already pissed of Belarusian. "Marry me!"

"That's enough!" You said roughly, crossing your arms over your chest, your eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" You heard about this guy from Russia-Chan, and you found what he was doing ridiculous.

The platinum blond turned to look at you, but instead of receiving the poisonous look you'd expected to get, you got a look of surprise. Belarus wasn't used to anyone telling him things like that; everyone was terrified of what he might do if they did. Not even his strong big sister dared to fight him and treated him with upmost respect and fear. Yet you had the nerve to stand tall and tell him off.

The platinum blond wasn't sure if he should be impressed or pissed.

You pushed him away from Russia, then grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Russia-Chan! Let's go talk somewhere else." You shot the platinum blond a glare before leaving, pulling the relieved Russian behind you.

The Belarusian watched your retreating figure, a twisted smile gracing his terrifying features. You were certainly strong, and he liked that.

He liked that a lot.

* * *

You had become his new obsession. He didn't try anything at first, he just watched you for a whole. The more he saw you, the more he became fascinated. You were a rather serious, no nonsense person, yet when you smiled you looked so innocent. He wanted that smile, wanted it to be his and his alone.

As with his previous obsession, he was becoming more and more possessive. He tried to keep you away from his big sister, and he could tell it was irritating you. "Belarus, stop it!"

He looked at you, trying to appear bored and rather uninterested in the current topic, whatever it was. "What are you talking about?"

You narrowed your eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit. I'm not stupid, I've noticed you trying to keep me away from Russia-Chan. Look, I know you've got this obsessed crush on her, but it's starting to get ridiculous."

The effect your words had were pretty unexpected; before you could blink, the Belarusian slammed you against the wall, causing you to wince. He held both of your hands over your head and slid a foot between your legs, leaving you completely helpless. An unearthly silence filled the room as he became aware of your heart beating louder and faster.

He moved his mouth to your ear. "You just don't get it, do you?" You shivered; his breath was ice cold. He whispered two words that would haunt you forever.

"Marry me."

Ten hours. It had just hit the ten hour mark. He'd been sitting here for ten fucking hours, getting drunk.

Of course, he could have recalled more, but he didn't need to; he knew damn well what happened from there.

You left.

But, really, what did he expect? Like big sister Russia, you didn't really understand the depths of his passion. Unlike big sister, however, he had no idea where you lived; he didn't even know what country you were from. That, of course, could be easily changed with a threat of his knife and the cowardice of Lithuania.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to let you go; you were his current obsession, after all. It didn't really matter if you loved him back or not. An insane giggle escaping his lips, he threw the vodka bottle at the ground, causing it to shatter.

It didn't matter one bit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?!" The platinum blond screamed, violently slamming the terrified brunette against the cold, stone wall and pressing the metal blade dangerously close to his neck.

Lithuania's deep blue eyes widened in fright at the look of absolute insanity on Belarus's face. It vaugly reminded him of the look Belarus used to have whenever he was around his big sister, Russia. Only this look was much more terrifying.

Lithuania didn't want to betray you and tell Belarus where you lived, but he also wanted to survive; the Lithuanian knew perfectly well that Belarus wouldn't hesitate to slit his throat, nor would he mind have Lithuania's blood on his hands. And Lithuania certainly didn't want to die anytime soon.

Lithuania wasn't what one would call a strong soul and it probably wouldn't take more than a single slice to get him to spill his guts. "A-America." He whispered, his eyes refusing to meet Belarus's. "In New York. She's staying with him for now."

The flicker of a victorious smile played on the platinum blond's lips. That was all he needed to know. Stowing the blade back in the pocket of his heavy winter coat, he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving a trembling Lithuania behind him.

The brunette slowly slid down the wall, hitting the stone floor softly as silent tears streaked down his cheeks.

What had he done?

* * *

You let a quiet sigh escape you lips as you silently looked out the window in the guest room of America's house. The artifical light from many cars looked so small as they passed by, almost like tiny, glowing ants. Which was all fine and good to look at, but...You rather missed Russia-Chan's house. It was quiet there, peacefull.

And you'd still be there if it weren't for Russia's stupid younger brother, Belarus. Russia wasn't lying when she said Belarus was scary. Not to mention the fact that he now had a scary, stalker crush on you. Which, of course, was the reason you left; you just couldn't deal with that psycho.

With another sigh, you plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was then that things started to get creepy. You heard someone lightly rap their knuckle against the door. "Who is it?" You asked dully.

No reply.

Whoever it was started jiggling the doornob. "Can-Can I help you?" You asked nervously. The silence was staring to get a bit creepy.

There was still no reply. Soon there was loud banging on the door. You were officially done with this guy! "Go aw-!"

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges, hitting the ground with a loud slam. A high pitched scream of surprise escaped your lips. This guy broke the fucking door down!

You swiftly looked up at the maniac who did this and gasped sharply; Belarus! The platinum blond watched you silently, his deep violet eyes shinning maliciously. Then a violent smile began playing on his lips. "Hello, _." He said plesantly, taking agonizingly slow steps toward you. "The door that was keeping up apart is gone now. Isn't that nice? Now then..."

He suddenly lunged at you, pinning you two the bed and making sure he was on top as he leaned his face closer to yours. "Marry me."

Your voice paralized by fear, all you could do was shake your head. You gasped when you felt a cold metal blade pressed against your neck. The platinum blond kissed your cheek before whispering. "Marry me, marry me, marry me..."

You somehow found the strength to speak again. "Wh-Wh-Why? D-Didn't you have a huge crush on Russia?"

"I did." He replied lightly as he began to plant kisses on your neck. "But it's your fault that I don't anymore. You're too strong for your own good, it's what got me obsessed. And now that I have you again, there's no way I'm willing to let you go. You'll be with me, I'll make sure of it." He smirked against the soft skin of your neck.

"Forever."

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhh, cliff hanger! XD Anyhow, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of light, yet powerful, footsteps echoed throughout the large home as Russia paced, her mouth drawn into a light line as concerning thoughts ran threw her head.

It had been several days since little brother Belarus's abrut departure from her house and the Russian was beginning to get a bit suspicious. Usually, if the Belarusian had business outside of her house, he would get it done in less than a day so he could return quickly and proceed to badger her with the usual demands of marrige and becoming one.

But, come to think about it, little brother Belarus hasn't asked her that in a while. In fact, he seemed rather interested in you...Almost obsessed...

Russia's eyes widened in horror as it all seemed to click. Lunging for the phone, she hurridly punched in America's phone number and silently prayed that he would pick up. "Yo!"

"America!" Russia cried out in relief. "Thank god! Listen, is _ still there?" She stood there, anxiously waiting for the reply. The phone slipped from Russia's trembling fingers as she gasped sharply in horror.

"Nah, bro. She left yesterday with that freaky brother of yours. Belarus, right?"

**AT A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S HOUSE...**

Your eyes fluttered open as you tried to sit up- which you instantly regretted. A white hot pain slammed your head and for one wild moment you thought Hungary hit you with her frying pan.

Lying back down, you allowed your eyes to sweep the room: it was a rather depressing, deep purple colored room, broken glass all over the floor. What on earth were you doing in this strange room? You tried to stand, but the chains on your hands prevented you from doing so. Wait, so you were chained to a bed...Why?

You heard the door creak open and a platnium blond smirked at you. "Hello, _."

You shot him your best death glare. "What the fuck do you want? And why am I chained to this fucking bed, anyway?!"

"I told you before, did I not? You're mine, _." You realized he was getting closer and closer to you. "And I think it's time we could became one, yes?" Before you could move, he pounced, pinning you to the bed. "We'll always be together." He promised darkly as he planted feathery kisses on your neck. "Always. I won't let you hate me like big sister Russia."

For a moment, you forgot about the position you were in as those last words echoed in your head. Was Belarus just lonely? Is that all it really was? This, of course, didn't change the fact that he kidnapped you, but you felt a little bad all the same. "Belarus..." You murmered. "Are...Are you lonely?"

The platinum blond abrutly stopped kissing your neck and his violet eyes met yours. You saw many things in his eyes.

Sorrow.

Pain.

Longing.

He leapt off you and made his way to the door. "We can become later." He muttered before leaving, slamming the wood door harshly behind him.

So it was just longing, then...

And, for just one moment, you allowed yourself to feel pity for your slightly insane captor.

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
